List of minerals
thumb|Gem animals. Click the picture to see a list of the minerals This is a List of minerals for which there are Wikipedia articles. Mineral variety names and mineraloids are to be listed after the valid minerals for each letter. For a complete listing (about 4,000) of all mineral names: List of minerals (complete). Sorted by name: A *Abelsonite *Abenakiite-(Ce) *Abernathyite *Abhurite *Abswurmbachite *Actinolite *Acuminite *Adamite *Adamsite-(Y) *Adelite *Admontite *Aegirine *Aenigmatite *Aerinite *Aerugite *Aeschynite-(Ce) *Aeschynite-(Nd) *Aeschynite-(Y) *Aetites *Afghanite *Afwillite *Agardite *Agrellite *Agrinierite *Aguilarite *Aheylite *Ahlfeldite *Aikinite *Ajoite *Akaganéite *Akatoreite *Akdalaite *Åkermanite *Aksaite *Alabandite *Alamosite *Alarsite *Albite *Alforsite *Algodonite *Aliettite *Allanite *Alloclasite *Allophane *Almandine *Alstonite *Altaite *Aluminite *Aluminium *Alunite *Alunogen *Amblygonite *Ameghinite *Amphibole (mineral group) *Analcite *Anatase *Andalusite *Andesine *Andradite *Anglesite *Anhydrite *Ankerite *Annabergite *Anorthite *Anorthoclase *Anthophyllite *Antigorite *Antimony *Antitaenite *Antlerite *Apatite (mineral group) *Apophyllite *Aragonite *Archerite *Arctite *Arcubisite *Arfvedsonite *Argentite *Argutite *Armalcolite *Arsenic *Arsenopyrite *Arthurite *Artinite *Artroeite *Asisite *Astrophyllite *Atacamite *Atheneite *Aubertite *Augelite *Augite *Aurichalcite *Auricupride *Aurostibite *Autunite *Axinite (mineral group) *Azurite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Agate (variety of quartz) *Alabaster (variety of gypsum) *Alexandrite (variety of chrysoberyl) *Allingite (synonym of amber) *Alum *Amazonite (variety of microcline) *Amber (fossilized resin) *Amethyst (purple variety of quartz) *Ammolite (organic; also a gemstone) *Amosite (asbestiform grunerite) *Anyolite (metamorphic rock - zoisite, ruby, and hornblende) *Aquamarine (light blue variety of beryl) *Asbestos (fibrous serpentine- or amphibole minerals) *Avalite (A chromian variety of Illite.) *Aventurine (variety of quartz) B *Babingtonite *Baddeleyite *Baotite *Barite (Baryte, British spelling) *Barstowite *Barytocalcite *Bastnäsite (mineral group) *Bazzite *Benitoite *Bensonite *Bentorite *Berryite *Berthierite *Bertrandite *Beryl *Beryllonite *Biotite *Birnessite *Bismite *Bismuth *Bismuthinite *Bixbyite *Blödite *Blossite *Boehmite *Boracite *Borax *Bornite *Botryogen *Boulangerite *Bournonite *Brammallite *Brassite *Braunite *Brazilianite *Breithauptite *Brewsterite *Brianite *Briartite *Brochantite *Brookite *Bromargyrite *Bromellite *Bronzite *Brucite *Brushite *Buddingtonite *Buergerite *Bukovskyite *Bytownite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Bauxite (aluminium ore) *Beckerite (natural resin) *Bixbite (red gem variety of beryl) C ]] *Cabriite *Cadmium *Cafetite *Calaverite *Calcite *Cancrinite *Calderite *Caledonite *Cancrinite *Canfieldite *Carnallite *Carnotite *Carobbiite *Carrollite *Cassiterite *Cavansite *Celadonite *Celestine *Celsian *Cementite *Cerite *Cerussite *Cesbronite *Ceylonite *Chabazite (a group of closely-related minerals in the zeolite group) *Chalcanthite *Chalcocite *Chalcopyrite *Challacolloite *Chaoite *Chapmanite *Charoite *Childrenite *Chlorargyrite *Chlorastrolite *Chlorite (mineral group) *Chloritoid *Chondrodite *Chromite *Chromium *Chrysoberyl *Chrysocolla *Cinnabar *Clarkeite *Clinochrysotile *Clinoclase *Clinohedrite *Clinohumite *Clinoptilolite *Clinozoisite *Clintonite *Cobaltite *Coesite *Coffinite *Colemanite *Coloradoite *Columbite (mineral group) *Combeite *Connellite *Cooperite *Copiapite *Copper *Corderoite *Cordierite *Corundum *Covellite *Creedite *Cristobalite *Crocoite *Cronstedtite *Crookesite *Crossite *Cryolite *Cumberlandite *Cummingtonite *Cuprite *Cyanotrichite *Cylindrite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Carnelian (variety of quartz) *Chalcedony (cryptocrystalline variety of quartz) *Chrysolite (gemmy yellow-green forsterite) *Chrysoprase (green nickel bearing chalcedony) *Chrysotile (group name - asbestiform serpentine) *Citrine (yellow variety of quartz) *Cleveite *Coltan (short for minerals of the columbite group) *Crocidolite (asbestiform riebeckite) *Cymophane (variety of chrysoberyl) D crystal in matrix is typical of the mineral.]] *Danburite *Datolite *Davidite *Dawsonite *Delvauxite *Descloizite *Diadochite *Diamond *Diaspore *Dickite *Digenite *Diopside *Dioptase *Djurleite *Dolomite *Domeykite *Dumortierite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Delessite (magnesian chamosite) *Diatomite (diatomaceous earth) E *Edingtonite *Ekanite *Elbaite *Elsmoreite *Emery (mineral) *Empressite *Enargite *Enstatite *Eosphorite *Epidote *Epsomite *Erythrite *Esperite *Ettringite *Euchroite *Euclase *Eucryptite *Eudialyte *Euxenite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Emerald (green gem variety of beryl) F *Fabianite *Fayalite (olivine group) *Feldspar (mineral group) *Feldspathoid (mineral group) *Ferberite *Fergusonite *Feroxyhyte *Ferrierite (subgroup of zeolite minerals) *Ferrihydrite *Ferro-anthophyllite *Ferrocolumbite *Ferrohortonolite (olivine group) *Ferropericlase *Ferrotantalite *Fergusonite (mineral group) *Fichtelite *Fluorapatite (apatite group) *Fluorcaphite *Fluorichterite (amphibole group) *Fluorite *Fluorspar (synonym of fluorite) *Fornacite *Forsterite (olivine group) *Franckeite *Frankhawthorneite *Franklinite (spinel group) *Freibergite *Freieslebenite *Fukuchilite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Fassaite Variety of augite *Ferricrete Iron oxide cemented soil or sediment G *Gadolinite (mineral group) *Gahnite *Galaxite *Galena *Garnet (mineral group) *Garnierite *Gaylussite *Gehlenite *Geigerite *Geocronite *Germanite *Gersdorffite *Gibbsite *Gismondine *Glauberite *Glaucochroite *Glaucodot *Glauconite *Glaucophane *Gmelinite *Goethite *Gold *Goslarite *Graftonite *Graphite *Greenockite *Greigite *Grossular *Grunerite *Guanine *Gummite *Gunningite *Gypsum :Varieties that are not valid species: *Gedanite (fossilized resin) *Glessite (natural resin) H carving.]] *Haggertyite *Haidingerite *Halite *Halloysite *Halotrichite *Hanksite *Hapkeite *Hardystonite *Harmotome *Hauerite *Hausmannite *Hauyne *Hawleyite *Haxonite *Heazlewoodite *Hectorite *Hedenbergite *Hellyerite *Hematite *Hemimorphite *Herbertsmithite *Herderite *Hessite *Hessonite *Heulandite *Hibonite *Hilgardite *Hisingerite *Holmquistite *Homilite *Hopeite *Hornblende *Howlite *Hübnerite *Humite *Hutchinsonite *Hyalophane *Hydrogrossular *Hydromagnesite *Hydroxylapatite *Hydrozincite *Hypersthene :Varieties that are not valid species: *Heliodor (greenish-yellow variety of beryl) *Heliotrope (variety of chalcedony) *Hiddenite (variety of spodumene) *Hyalite (variety of opal) I *Idocrase (synonym of vesuvianite) *Idrialite *Ikaite *Illite *Ilmenite *Ilvaite *Iodargyrite *Iron *Ivanukite J *Jacobsite *Jadarite *Jadeite *Jamesonite *Jarosewichite *Jarosite *Jeffersonite *Jerrygibbsite *Juonniite *Jurbanite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Jade (tough, green mineral either jadeite or nephrite amphibole) *Jasper (variety of quartz) *Jet (fossilised wood) K *Kaatialaite *Kadyrelite *Kainite *Kalininite *Kalinite *Kalsilite *Kamacite *Kambaldaite *Kankite *Kaolinite *Kassite *Keilite *Kermesite *Kernite *Kerolite *Kieserite *Kinoite *Knebelite *Knorringite *Kobellite *Kogarkoite *Kolbeckite *Kornerupine *Kratochvilite *Kremersite *Krennerite *Kukharenkoite-(Ce) *Kutnohorite *Kyanite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Keilhauite (variety of titanite) *Krantzite (natural resin) *Kunzite (variety of spodumene) L *Labradorite *Lanarkite *Langbeinite *Lansfordite *Lanthanite *Laumontite *Laurite *Lawsonite *Lazulite *Lazurite *Lead *Leadhillite *Legrandite *Lepidocrocite *Lepidolite *Leucite *Leucophanite *Leucoxene *Levyne *Lewisite *Libethenite *Linarite *Liroconite *Litharge *Lithiophilite *Livingstonite *Lizardite *Lollingite *Lonsdaleite *Loparite-(Ce) *Lopezite *Lorandite *Lorenzenite *Ludwigite *Lyonsite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Lapis lazuli (a rock consisting primarily of lazurite, calcite and pyrite) *Larimar (blue variety of pectolite) *Lechatelierite (fused quartz glass) *Lignite (a type of coal) *Limonite -(a mineraloid ) *Lodestone (a synonym of magnetite) *Lublinite variety of calcite M thumb|A polished slice of [[Malachite]] thumb|Muscovite *Mackinawite *Maghemite *Magnesite *Magnesioferrite *Magnetite *Majorite *Malachite *Malacolite *Magnesioferrite *Manganite *Manganocolumbite *Manganotantalite *Marcasite *Margaritasite *Margarite *Mascagnite *Massicot *McKelveyite *Meionite *Melaconite *Melanite *Melilite *Melonite *Mendozite *Meneghinite *Mercury *Mesolite *Metacinnabarite *Metatorbernite *Miargyrite *Mica (a group of silicate minerals) *Microcline *Microlite *Millerite *Mimetite *Minium *Mirabilite *Mixite *Moganite *Mohite *Moissanite *Molybdenite *Monazite *Monohydrocalcite *Monticellite *Montmorillonite (clay mineral) *Moolooite *Mordenite *Mottramite *Mullite *Murdochite *Muscovite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Magnesia *Mariposite (variety of phengite/muscovite) *Menilite (variety of opal) *Meerschaum (variety of sepiolite) *Milky quartz (a cloudy white quartz) *Morganite (a pink beryl) *Morion (synonym of smoky quartz) N *Nabesite *Nacrite *Nagyagite *Nahcolite *Native copper *Natrolite *Natron *Natrophilite *Nekrasovite *Nelenite *Nenadkevichite *Nepheline *Nephrite *Neptunite *Nickel *Nickeline *Niedermayrite *Niningerite *Niobite (synonym of columbite) *Niobite-tantalite (synonym of columbite-tantalite) *Nissonite *Nitratine *Nitre *Nontronite *Nosean *Nsutite *Nyerereite O ]] *Oligoclase *Olivine (a group of silicate minerals) *Olivenite *Omphacite *Ordonezite *Oregonite *Orpiment *Orthochrysotile *Orthoclase *Osarizawaite *Osmium *Osumilite *Otavite *Ottrelite *Overite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Onyx (a monochromatic banded variety of chalcedony) *Opal P *Painite *Palladium *Palygorskite *Papagoite *Parachrysotile *Paragonite *Pararealgar *Parisite *Partheite *Pectolite *Pelagosite *Pentlandite *Periclase *Perovskite *Petalite *Petzite *Pezzottaite *Pharmacosiderite *Phenakite *Phillipsite *Phlogopite *Phoenicochroite *Phosgenite *Phosphophyllite *Pigeonite *Plagioclase Na-Ca feldspar. *Platinum *Polarite *Pollucite *Polybasite *Potassium alum *Polycrase *Polydymite *Polyhalite *Powellite *Prehnite *Proustite *Psilomelane *Purpurite *Pumpellyite *Pyrargyrite *Pyrite *Pyrochlore *Pyrolusite *Pyromorphite *Pyrope *Pyrophyllite *Pyroxene (group of silicate minerals) *Pyroxferroite *Pyrrhotite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Palagonite (basaltic volcanic glass) *Perlite (volcanic glass) *Phosphorite (name given to impure, massive apatite.) *Plessite (mixture of kamacite and taenite) *Pitchblende (a massive impure form of uraninite) *Pumicite (synonym of pumice) Q ]] *Quartz *Quenstedtite R *Rambergite *Rammelsbergite *Realgar *Renierite *Rheniite *Rhodium *Rhodochrosite *Rhodonite *Rhomboclase *Rickardite *Riebeckite *Romanèchite *Robertsite *Rosasite *Roscoelite *Rosenbergite *Routhierite *Ruthenium *Rutherfordine *Rutile *Rynersonite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Rock crystal (quartz) *Rose quartz *Roumanite (amber) *Ruby (red gem corundum) S *Sabatierite *Sabieite *Sabinaite *Safflorite *Sal ammoniac *Saliotite *Samarskite *Samsonite *Sanbornite *Saneroite *Sanidine (orthoclase variety) *Santite *Saponite (clay mineral) *Sapphirine *Sassolite *Sauconite *Scapolite (a group of silicate minerals) *Scheelite *Schoepite *Schorl (black tourmaline) *Schreibersite *Schwertmannite *Scolecite *Scorodite *Scorzalite *Seamanite *Seeligerite *Segelerite *Sekaninaite *Selenide *Selenite *Selenium *Seligmannite *Sellaite *Senarmontite *Sepiolite *Serpentine *Shattuckite *Siderite *Siderotil *Siegenite *Sillimanite *Silver *Simetite *Simonellite *Skutterudite *Smaltite *Smectite *Smithsonite *Soda niter *Sodalite *Sperrylite *Spessartite *Sphalerite *Sphene *Spinel *Spodumene *Spurrite *Stannite *Staurolite *Steacyite *Steatite (talc) *Stephanite *Stibnite *Stichtite *Stilbite *Stilleite *Stolzite *Stromeyerite *Strontianite *Struvite *Studtite *Sugilite *Sulfur *Sussexite *Sylvanite *Sylvite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Sapphire (gem corundum of any color except red, especially blue varieties) *Sard (a variety of chalcedony/quartz) *Satinspar (a variety of Gypsum) *Smoky quartz (a brown or black variety of quartz) *Soapstone (a rock) *Spectrolite (a variety of labradorite) *Stantienite (a variety of amber) T in matrix with quartz from Mineral Park, Arizona.]] *Tachyhydrite *Taenite *Talc *Tantalite *Tantite *Tanzanite *Tarapacaite *Tausonite *Teallite *Tellurite *Tellurium *Tellurobismuthite *Temagamite *Tennantite *Tenorite *Tephroite *Terlinguaite *Teruggite *Tetradymite *Tetrahedrite *Thaumasite *Thenardite *Thomasclarkite *Thomsenolite *Thorianite *Thorite *Thortveitite *Thuringite *Tiemannite *Tin *Tincalconite *Titanite *Titanowodginite *Todorokite *Tokyoite *Topaz *Torbernite *Tourmaline (group of silicate minerals) *Tremolite *Trevorite *Tridymite *Triphylite *Triplite *Triploidite *Trona *Tsavorite *Tschermigite *Tugtupite *Tungstite *Tyrolite *Turquoise *Tusionite *Tyuyamunite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Tanzanite (variety of Zoisite) *Thulite (variety of Zoisite) *Travertine (form of calcium carbonate) *Tsavorite (gem variety of grossularite garnet) U *Uchucchacuaite *Uklonskovite *Ulexite *Ullmannite *Ulvospinel *Umangite *Umber *Umbite *Upalite *Uraninite *Uranophane *Uranopilite *Uvarovite :Varieties that are not valid species: *Ultramarine *Unakite, a rock composed of feldspar, epidote and quartz *Uralite alteration actinolite V *Vaesite *Valentinite *Vanadinite *Variscite *Vaterite *Vauquelinite *Vauxite *Vermiculite *Vesuvianite *Villiaumite *Violarite *Vivianite *Volborthite W *Wad *Wagnerite *Wardite *Warwickite *Wavellite *Weddellite *Weilite *Weissite *Weloganite *Whewellite *Whitlockite *Willemite *Wiluite *Witherite *Wolframite *Wollastonite *Wulfenite *Wurtzite *Wüstite *Wyartite X *Xenotime *Xifengite *Xonotlite Y *Ye'elimite *Ytterbite *Yttrialite *Yttrium(III) oxide *Yttrocerite *Yttrocolumbite Z *Zabuyelite *Zaccagnaite *Zaherite *Zajacite-(Ce) *Zakharovite *Zanazziite *Zaratite *Zeolite (group of silicate minerals) *Zhanghengite *Zharchikhite *Zektzerite *Zhemchuzhnikovite *Zhonghuacerite-(Ce) *Ziesite *Zimbabweite *Zinalsite *Zinc-melanterite *Zincite *Zincobotryogen *Zincochromite *Zinkenite *Zinnwaldite *Zippeite *Zircon *Zirconolite *Zircophyllite *Zirkelite *Zoisite *Zunyite See also * List of gemstones * List of minerals (complete) * List of stone * List of rock types * Industrial minerals * Gemstone * Geology * Mineralogy * Mineraloid * Nonmineral * Rock External links * Minerals.net - The Mineral and Gemstone Kingdom * Mindat.org - The Mineral Database Minerals * Categoría:minerales af:Lys van minerale cs:Seznam minerálů de:Liste der Minerale et:Mineraalide loend es:Anexo:Minerales eo:Listo de mineraloj fa:فهرست کانی‌ها fr:Liste des minéraux gl:Lista de minerais id:Daftar mineral it:Elenco dei minerali lv:Minerālu saraksts nl:Lijst van mineralen ja:鉱物の一覧 no:Liste over mineraler pt:Anexo:Lista de minerais ro:Listă de minerale ru:Список минералов scn:Alencu di li minirali simple:List of minerals sl:Seznam mineralov sr:Списак минерала fi:Luettelo mineraaleista sv:Lista över mineral ta:கனிமங்களின் பட்டியல் uk:Список мінералів zh:矿物列表